fate brought us back together
by itzcoolcullen
Summary: bella and edward were together when they were 17.but some misunderstanding leads them to break up.what will happen when they meet each other after 5years.summary sucks but story is awesome ALL HUMAN first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

fate brought us back together

beep......beep......beep.....

"Uhhhhhhhh"i groaned and got up from my bed. the time was no only half an hr i have to reach the office. I hurried out of my bed. Dashed myself to the bathroom. Took a head bath. Came out wrapping a towel and wore the first thing i saw in my cupboard.

Green gown with beards embedded on it. After wearing the gown i dashed down. Ate a gronal bar .Drank some milk from the carton and raced towards my car.

my car is a blue colour Toyota. its plain and I like it. I opened the back door .threw my bag inside. Went towards the passenger door. Opened it and sat down. then i put the key and started the engine and raced to my office.

My office's name is colvon. Thank goodness i reached the office 10 min early. I opened the door and walked towards my office. as soon as i entered i found stupid bald guy waiting for me. in short my boss.

"Your late" he said cruelly.

"I think I am 1o min early" I replied trying to manage the same tone.

"FINE! There on the table are 30 files. finish them by tomorrow" he replied curtly.

"fine" I snapped back.

I went towards my table and found my files. I sighed and sat on my chair and began my work.

Its 11:00 and finished only 20 files rest I will do them in my house. I carried them to my car and sat on the passenger's seat and drove home. As soon as I came out of the car I found the front door of my house open and some windows broken.i raced inside and found almost half the things stolen. I didn't bother to take the car as the police station was on the other side of the road only three blocks away.

As I reached the police station I was dripping with water as it was raining very heavily outside. The police looked at me and gave a look "to sit down". I sat .

"yes" he asked

"Umm….. When I reached the house I found the door open and windows broken. Some burglars broke down in my house and stole almost everything. I want you to catch them and get my things back please." I said

"no problem. Just you have to file a case. It will take few minutes please" he said

"that's fine with me" I replied.

So,let me tell about myself. I am 22 years old. Never had a boyfriend. Exept for one. Edward Cullen. He was the one whom every girl will dream about. He was perfect. He was pale, cute, handsome and had the greenest eyes anyone can ever have. He was my boyfrnd when we were 17. he left because ha thought tht I was betraying him by going on a date with Jacob. He was a guy in my school.

Unluckily Edward's enemy and my family frnd. So there was no escape for me I have to be his frnd and so Edward got angry and broke up with me. I remember tht day I cryied a lot. My best frnd and her sister alice was trying to sooth me with Rosalie our frnd but nothing was helping me. jasper and emmet


	2. i met them

. Jasper and Emmett their boyfriends went to talk some sense in Edward but I said them not to. It was his wish. He cans what ever he wants to. At that instant I packed my clothes I came here to California. It was a beautiful place but Edward was one who I love the most and still love him.

"Hello. My sister is missing since 1 hr" there was someone talking but I didn t care. Suddenly a girl called me.

"Bella" I turned around and gasped.

"Rosalie" I practically shouted. I ran towards her and gave a big hug. I found jasper and Emmett with her. As soon I broke the hug Emmett took me in a big hug

"I MISSED YOU SO MUcH MY LITTLE SIS" he said. Then I saw jasper. He hugged me too but he was looking sad.

"What happened to you" I asked him. Rosalie answered for me. "Alice is missing".

"WHAT!! How?" this time jasper replied "I shouted at her. I thought she like someone else and soo she left me ". It looked like he was going to cry.

"Don t cry every thing gone be fine" I replied. Then suddenly I heard that voice

"Bella" I turned around to find that Edward was standing. I couldn t help but struck by his beauty again. We just stared at each other until Rosalie broke the silence.

"So what should we do Bella I am really scared" she said.

"Um .. Yeah first tell me Alice s favorite place" I asked her

"mavolo mall" Edward replied. of course "So what are we waiting for lets go to marvolo mall" I said

At that instant we jumped into their car and raced towards the mall . we reached the mall we all jumped out of the car. They all started to race towards the mall but I stood there only.

"What happen Bella why are you not coming" Emmett spoke for the first time.

"As I know Alice she won t be inside the mall she will be around here somewhere" I said and began to walk towards the backside of the mall. I found a dark figure sitting behind a tree and sobbing. Everyone stopped there but I went. Alice was sobbing as soon as she saw me she said "Bella" . She gasped and hugged me." Alice why are you...." before I could say something she replied. "Jasper thought that" "I know I said and he is feeling very bad right know" I said "he shouted at you cause he care s for you" I replied. "You are right. I think I must" "he s their" I interrupted her again. She saw him and said "jasper" ." I am sorry" he replied. "Oh jasper" she ran towards him and gave a big hug. I felt proud. Then I began my way to go to the police station when "actually what where doing at the police station" Rosalie asked. I sighed. "Some burglars broke into my house and stole almost everything." I replied

"So why don t you stay with us". She said. IS SHE LOST HER SENSES!! EDWARD ALSO LIVES THEIR I GUESS.

"Oh... noo noo cmon its fine over here" I said. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE ALICE LET ME GOOOOO.

"No you are coming with us and that s final" Alice replied. Oh no. in that house with my ex. GOD SAVE ME!!!


	3. i came to the cullen house

**_guys thanks for the reviews_**

* * *

"Alice listen to me" but she interrupted me "nooooooooo. You are going with us". Edward was as pale as a ghost. I wonder what he was thinking. I know it was hard for him to but who can win from Alice. I tried again." see Alice my house will be-" she interrupted me "Emmett" she said. "Sure" he replied." I am sorry" he said before he scooped me in his arms and was walking towards the car." put me down right this instant Emmett or else I will bite you" I said" ha" he replied

We reached the car. He put me inside and sat beside me. Jasper was sitting on the other side and Alice and Rosalie in the front squeezed. Well.... Edward in the passenger's seat. I started to protest "you cannot take me like this. I have my own rights and my own wishes-" Rosalie interrupted me." jasper" she said and jasper closed my mouth with his hand. Typical. I thought." so how are you" Alice asked."Hmmmm......"I said."oh sorry" jasper replied and moved his hand away." I am fine how about you all". I asked." oh we are okay. After yours and Edwards break up-" she closed her mouth. I stared at my feet and Edward stared in front. After that no one spoke. We went the entire ride quite.

Then we stopped near a house. A very beautiful house which was painted light blue and was totally cool." we reached" Alice exclaimed. I came out and went as far as I can go from Edward. Look like he was doing the same. "Let's go" said Alice and dragged me towards the house. She opened the door and WOW! What a house it was. Everything was in its place. The walls were painted cream and looked nice. then something struck Me." where are esme and Carlisle?" I asked." they are back in forks. C'mon Bella do you think are we kids to every time go back of them. they left us independently." exactly as if Charlie would leave me alone" I said." but he's not here" Emmett asked. As soon as he asked me my eyes fell." he died. Some burglars shoot him" I said sadly. They all became sad too." so let's leave about me. How are you guys" I asked them. trying to sidetrack them." you asked us before also" Rosalie replied."Oh" was all I could say." fine I am going up to take rest see you in the morning" I replied fast and raced upstairs to the guest room which Alice showed me as soon as I entered the house. I lay on my bed exhausted.

Epov

WHY, WHY, WHY Alice have to invite her. Its not like...... even I want her to come but if........ She in my house.......... ughhhhhhhhhh............Alice.

I practically wanted to shout at her but I have to show some dignity. So she's gone stay in my house. Her room in front of mine and I am gone die. I could never say her sorry for misunderstanding but now I don't have strength to. But I will say her tomorrow as soon as she comes for breakfast.

Yes Edward you can do it. I want nothing else except for Bella. I love her and I will tell her tomorrow.

Alice gave me a smile and ran to her room. I just glared. Jasper went back of her. Emmett patted me and Rosalie gave a smile and they both left me. I sighed and went to my bedroom. I just peeked once inside Bella's room when suddenly I lost my balance and fell inside her room.

She stared at me and then said "you need anything Edward" with such immobile expression.

"Um…. No…. bye" I said and ran to my bedroom. What will be she thinking now. Who cares tomorrow I am gone tell Bella to come back to my life again. Tomorrow is a big day. I said to myself and slept.

Bpov

Wait was that Edward. He was spying on me. Probably trying to find ways to kick me out of his house. I am definitely sure he might have a girlfriend. He is just so handsome. WAIT! Bella don't lose your control he hates you. And you hate him. Fine. I consoled myself and slept

* * *

**_review please_**


	4. EDWRAD'S GIRLFRIEND

Bpov

I opened my eyes to the bright light. I sighed and looked at the clock. Oh no not again its 6:30 and I didn't even completed all the files. Who cares. So I rushed to the washroom. Took a bath. Wore the first thing I saw. White shirt and blue jeans. I took my bag and files and raced down stairs. I found Alice sitting on the dinning table and Edward sitting on the couch with laptop on his lap. "Good morning". I said cheerfully. "Morning" Alice replied. Edward just stared at his laptop. I went and sat beside Alice. She got me breakfast and I started to eat.

Epov

Okay Edward c'mon go and tell her. I closed my laptop and walked towards Bella. She didn't notice me walking towards her.

"Bella" I said. She looked up. "I wanna say that-"suddenly the door opened.

"HI EDWARD!!!" oh no. TERESA.

Bpov

"HI EDWARD!!!" suddenly a girl came inside. She ran towards Edward and gave kissed on both cheeks. Man did I feel jealous.

"Who's she" I asked Alice as casually as I can

"She is Edwards's girlfriend" she said with a nasty look on her face and believe me when I heard this I had the same expression.

Edward hurried through the door and she followed him. "Her name- Teresa". Oh let me give her a name. The bitchy witch.

"Do you like her" she asked me. OF COURSE NOT. "I met her first time. I don't know anything about her" I replied. She smiled an evil grin. Uh-oh.

"You know what they are going on their first date today and Edward told me to come with them and tell how's she. Is she perfect or not" "soooo".

"I think you must go on the date with them". She said

"ARE YOU INSANE" I said. "I was just asking". She replied. I sighed and looked down to my plate and I didn't even notice that all the bacons were smashed. I sighed again and suddenly my mobile started beeping

I took my phone out. OH its 7:30. I hurried out of the house and unluckily I didn't have my car. I ran to my office. When I reached my office the time was 7:45.

"You're late" said my boss. He sounded mad

"I am sorry" I said

"In my cabin now" fine he is definitely mad. I followed him to his cabin. After closing the door he said" YOU ARE FIRED". I SUDDENLY GOT ANGRY.

"You cannot fire me I am leaving the job you STUPID BALD GUY" I said

"Me what?" he said. "Bald guy bald. Who don't have hair on their head and their head's are as shining as gold" I yelled at him and stormed out of the office. I started crying very badly and then saw a pub their. I went inside and order vodka.

Okay I drank 10 glasses and I have LOST MY SENSES. Then suddenly I saw Teresa their with her friends

She wanted to be Edward's girlfriend ahhhhh. Now Edward's ex-girlfriend will show her. I walked towards her. MUHAHAHA.


	5. i am sad

Bpov

I went towards her. She looked at me." You are Bella right. Edward said that you were his cousin sister." Oh so he said that. "You know what I am not his cousin sister." I replied. "Then what are you" I laughed and said "I AM HIS EX GIRLFRIEND". She gasped "really. Some proof" she said. I simply laughed again and slapped her.

She fell down. I sat on her back and started pulling her hair. She screamed flapping her legs and hands. "You need proof" I said. "Then take this" I slapped her again. "You want to be Edwards's girlfriend ha" I started laughing again. And started hitting her with the bottle I found their.

Suddenly two hands wrapped around my waist. "Bella what are you doing" Edward said.

Teresa got up but I slapped her again and she fell down. I started laughing loudly. Edward tried to drag me by my hand but I bit his hand. Finally he scooped me up in his arms and started to walk towards the car. But I kept on flapping my leg. But did he give up. Nooooooooo.

He somehow managed to make me sit in the car. He ran towards the passenger seat and sat down. While he was driving I placed my hands over his eyes. "Bella I couldn't see anything" he shouted. I just laughed. I did this many times until Edward got very annoyed and I don't believe he did this. He slapped me hard across my face

I stared at him. Then I looked out of the window with silent tears falling. After sometime we reached the home. "Bella I was just…." Before he completed the sentence. I ran towards the house. Opened the door and stormed into my bedroom. "wht happen Bella" Alice asked me but I ignored her.

Epov

Why oh why I did this. I hurried out of the car. "Wht's wrong with her". Alice asked but I ignored her and walked towards Bella's bedroom. I opened the door and found her crying with her knees folded and her head resting on them. "Bella" I said. She looked at me.


	6. last night

**_thanks for your reviews. english is not my first language and not even second so please just ignore the mistakes. to xcoffesionsandtwilightismex_**

* * *

Epov

"Bella. Are you listening to me? I'm sorry. I 'm really very sorry." She looked at me. Her eyes were swollen from crying.

"How should I believe that you are very sorry?" She said. I don't know why I did this but I leaned in front and kissed her. She wrapped her hands around my neck and I wrapped my hands around her waist.

After few minutes we broke apart as we need to breathe but we were staring in each others eyes. After a few moments she smiled and I smiled back. "Now you sleep" she nodded and curled up on the bed. I pulled the covers up to her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Night Bella" I said.

Alice was standing their when I opened the door. I gasped. "Alice you scared me" I said. "What happen to Bella" she asked. "I will tell you in the morning. I am too tired." I said but Alice is Alice. "Edward tell me c'mon." I sighed and walked towards room. She followed me. I opened the door. "Edward why was she_" I closed the door on her face and giggled. I fell on the bed exhausted. I took my shirt out. Pulled the covers up to my chin and slept.

Bpov

I opened my eyes and wait a second .MY HEAD. It pains like hell. I just stared at the ceiling when the door opened and Alice came in with a glass of water and tablets. "Here. Take this. You will feel better." "Thanks" I said. Then she left. I don't remember anything except that I was in the pub. I sighed and got up.

I opened the door and found Alice sneaking into Edward's room. Wht is she doing? I peeked into Edward's room. "Get up Edward." Alice was shouting and shaking Edward. "Tell me what happened yesterday. Why was Bella crying?" I was crying! "Let me sleep Alice" Edward said is a sleepy voice. "FINE" she said. Oh no she is coming towards the door. I raced towards my room. After Alice went away. I opened the door and tiptoed to Edward's room. I went and sat on his bed. "Edward" I said. "Alice how many times- wait this is not Alice" he opened his eyes and the instant he saw me he got up and sat on his bed. "Bella" he said and looked down. Then he discovered that he was not wearing his shirt.

He became pink and wrapped the blanket around him. "I was just wondering that what exactly happened yesterday" I asked him. "Nothing really nothing" he replied getting more pink. "Oh" was all I was able to say and left the room. When I opened the door I found Alice coming out of my room with a tape in her hand. "What are you doing Alice" I asked her. "Nothing" she said and ran. I sighed and went inside my room. I just needed to know the time so I started searching for my mobile. My brush. No. my ipod. No. Alice's cam recorder. No. wait. Alice's cam recorder in my room. The tape. She recorded everything what happened yesterday. ALICE!!!!! But good because even I don't know wht happened last night. Good work Alice

* * *

review


	7. i'm leavin

**_thanks you for your reviwes_**

* * *

Bpov

I raced to Alice's room. She was fixing her new cam recorder. "Alice" I shouted and snatched the remote from her hand. She gasped. I sat on the bed with Alice beside me. I switched on the TV. And there it started to play.

I ran into my room and started sobbing. After few minutes Edward entered the room. He said "Bella. Are you listening to me? I'm sorry. I 'm really very sorry." I looked at him. How bad I look when I cry. I noticed it now. ""How should I believe that you are very sorry?"? And then he kissed me. I gasped and Alice covered her eyes. After few minutes we broke apart. He said goodnight and then he left the room. The screen went blank.

Alice still had her hands covering her eyes. Then the door opened and Edward came inside. "Hey guys. Watching a movie. Can I watch it too?" he said and picked up the remote. Alice was controlling her giggles where as I was as white as ghost. He rewinds the tape. After sometime he pressed the button play. And guess what to my great embarrassment the video started playing where Edward was kissing me.

His eyes widened. "Um… I 'm going down to have my breakfast" he ran down the stairs. "No wait tell me wht happened yesterday" Alice ran behind him. "Wht ever happened it happened with me. I SHOULD THE FIRST PERSON TO KNOW" I shouted and ran behind Alice. We all were running in the house. Me back of Alice and Alice, back of, .Edward, at last I got tired and fell on the couch. They were still running. Emmett and Rosalie were……. u knw what they were doing. I cringed at the site. Jasper was having his breakfast.

I lost my temper than. "STOP" I shouted at Edward and Alice. They froze in their places. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie looked up. "Sit" I said to Edward and Alice. They obeyed silently. "now Alice you tell me wht happened last night" I said. "Fine. It goes like this. We were watching T.V, when suddenly the door opened and u came in crying and sobbing I asked u wht happened but u ignored me and ran to u r bedroom. Then Edward came inside I asked him to but she also ignored me and went upstairs." She said smiling brightly.

I looked at Edward. "U r turn." I said to him. "I think I must not say it loud u knw-". "JUST SPEAK" I shouted at him. "Fine. U were in the pub. When I came in I saw u sitting on Teresa's back and pulling her hair" he said. Everyone gasped except for Edward. "Bella u pulled her hair." Alice said to me. "Yuck Bella u would have kicked her stomach tht would hurt her more" Alice said. "Exactly" Rosalie replied.

I just stared at them. Now they are my friends!!! I controlled my giggle. "Continue" I said to Edward. "Then I tried to pull u away but u bit my hand. But still I tried and drag u to the car" typical. I thought. "Then u started to cover my eyes. After sometime I got angry and then_" he stopped. "Then wht Edward" I asked him. "I... I … slapped you". Everyone gasped. As soon as I heard this my heart broke.

"Bella I" I stopped him "no Edward it was my mistake tht I came in u r life. I'm sorry. I'm gone leave this house right now." I said and left everyone in silence. God knws wht will happen next.

* * *

review please


	8. edward is mine

Thank you guys for your reviews. I think their will be only one chapter left.

Bpov

I walked towards my room. As soon I reached it I started crying. I couldn't control. After sometime when I gained some strength, I packed my clothes and went down stairs. But as clumsy I am, I tripped over the stairs. My head was about to bash when two hands wrapped around my waist. I looked up and saw Edward standing their. "Goodbye" I said to him and hugged him. We didn't break her hug. He whispered in my ear "don't go". Silent tears started to escape from my eyes like tap water. "Why?" I asked him.

"Because I love you." He replied, "How I'm supposed to know" I challenged him. He broke our embrace and kissed me. I smiled and to make matter worse the door opened and Teresa came in. we broke apart. "Edward you lied to me" she said crying.

He just sighed. "Tell me. Bella is your cousin?" she asked. "No" he replied.

"And she is your ex-girlfriend" she asked. "No" he replied. I looked at him with confused expression. "She is not my ex, she is my GIRLFRIEND" I smiled at him. Teresa started to cry. Man I felt guilty. I walked towards her "I'm sorry but I love him and even he loves me. I'm sorry" I said again.

"Don't worry. Come here Teresa." Alice said her and took out. God knws wht happened. After sometime she came. "Everything is fine" she assured us. I smiled at her and looked at Edward. He was smiling widely. "Wht" I asked him. "Nothing. U look cute when u cry" he said and I can't help but blush. He raised his finger and caressed my cheekbone.

"You look even cuter when u blush". I started getting as red as tomato. He chuckled. "Stop it Edward. Look at her she is becoming tomato" Alice said. I looked down and I knw tht everything is going well.

Next day

Bpov

"Get up Bella" Edward was shaking me

"Let me sleep, moron" I answered back.

"Oh really. Here than take this." Next thing I was fully wet. I got up and saw Edward holding a glass of water.

"Edward Cullen run to save u r life" I said angrily. He chuckled and ran down. I ran back of him. "Come here" I shouted at him. He chuckled and ran faster than I thought. I started panting. I fell on the couch. Edward came and sat beside me. I punched his arm playfully

And lay my head on his chest. He wrapped his hands around my waist and said "I love you" I replied back "I love you too"

"Bella" he said "hmmm…" I said. "I wanna say something". "Yeah Edward wht do u want to say" I asked. "I don't knw how to say but…" I got up and sat. I placed my hand on his lap. "Tell me Edward". I said. "Fine" he replied

"Bella, when I left u I cried a lot tht day and now fate brought us back together again. Will you marry me?" I stared at him.

review


	9. today is the best day of my life

Epov

She just stared at me then suddenly she started crying. "Bella don't cry I am sorry I knw something will happen-"she cut. "I'm not crying because u proposed me, I'm crying because the speech was so sweetttttttt." She said and started crying. I sighed and placed her head on my chest. "I will marry you Edward Cullen" she said. I smiled and placed the ring on her hand

Then I hugged her but jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie who cannot leave us alone came and gave Bella a big hug. At last when they left, Bella placed her head on my lap and I was stroking her hair. To my great embarrassment, my stomach growled. Bella looked at me, then my stomach, and again me. I smiled a tiny smile. She laughed "I think we must have our breakfast" she said and dragged me towards the dinning table. We both sat across each other. "We both are going out for a walk" Alice said gesturing jasper with her hand.

I raised my one eyebrow. "Where are u goin" I asked her "we are going somewhere" she said irritated. Bella tried her best to control her giggles. After Alice and jasper left to god knws where and when Rosalie and Emmett where in their room, me and my beautiful Bella were sitting on the couch. "I'm so happy" she said. "Me too" I replied and then I kissed her. After we broke Bella asked me a question. "What did Alice said to Teresa tht she left you" I never thought about tht. "I don't knw' I replied and then again we both sat happily in the couch.

Apov

No one knows wht I told her. So this is wht I told her. "Teresa don't cry. Well you knw tht guy who is a boss in the company name colvon where Bella used to work?" she nod her head. "I heard tht guy is very rich. Believe me." I said. She wiped her tears "oh Alice your soooo nice. Thank you" she said and ran. I smiled an evil grin and started singing

I got the power

I got the power

Muhahahahahaha

Guys do you want me to write the sequel or just leave this story here. Tell me today itself thank you for your reviews. review for this chapter


	10. authors note

**_Hey,_**

**_Atlast I'm done wid my story hope u guys liked it. So no sequel to this i hope i will write more stories thank u_**

**_From edward cutie pie_**


End file.
